


Encuentros interesantes

by Jenny_anderson



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene no sabía a quien esperaba, Loki no sabía a quien visitaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encuentros interesantes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



**Para:** sara_f_black quien hizo una petición en el kink meme de theavengers_esp y también como regalo de cumpleaños.  
 **Título:** Encuentros interesantes  
 **Personaje/pareja(s):** Loki, Irene Adler  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Resumen:** Irene no sabía a quien esperaba, Loki no sabia a quien visitaba.   
**Disclaimer:** Ni Sherlock, ni los Vengadores me pertenecen, todo esto es sin fines de lucro solo entretenimiento  
 **Palabras:** 688  
 **Nota** : No estoy muy segura de cómo ha quedado, espero te guste. Nunca había escrito nada de Adler ni de Loki ya que estamos. Intento de regalo de cumpleaños.   
**Beta:** lucilatorres

Generalmente Irene no recibe visitas sin una cita previa, pero le intriga la aparición de aquel hombre que ha logrado dar con su red. Desde la caída de Moriarty, ha tenido mucho trabajo, incluso Sherlock ha ido a ella un par de veces para solicitar su ayuda. Por supuesto, el menor de los Holmes no se referirá a sus pláticas como consultas. Pero Irene sabe que lo son.

Está intrigada ante lo que se le pide, es un hackeo importante a una de las redes con más seguridad del mundo y se pregunta: "¿Quién quiere hacerlo y por qué?". Esa es la razón de que se encuentre en aquel sofá en espera del que espera ser su empleador.

Ha optado por un atuendo blanco y algunos accesorios en verde. Generalmente se viste de acuerdo a la visita, pero a quien espera esa tarde es un desconocido y de no ser porque llegó por medio de uno de sus más antiguos informantes no estaría dispuesta a esperar. 

Y en cuanto observó a su visitante, supo que no aquello sería algo realmente interesante.

Irene podía leer a la gente a la perfección, Sherlock podía decir que era capaz de decir muchas cosas de una persona al verla, pero el detective no veía nunca lo que ella sí. Y lo que vio en cuanto el hombre clavó su mirada en ella fue poder. Era claro que era extranjero, también que no confiaba en ella; sin embargo, la manera en que caminaba y miraba era completa y totalmente elegante. No era una pose, era una elegancia de quien está acostumbrado a moverse por círculos importantes.

—Señorita Adler—. Saluda y no espera que ella diga algo, toma asiento frente a ella. Los ojos verdes no recorren el lugar, no buscan salidas ni muestran nerviosismo. 

Aquella es una seguridad a la que Irene no está acostumbrada y no hace sino incrementar la curiosidad que siente por el hombre, quien se ha acomodado en el sofá como si fuera el amo y señor del lugar.

—Me encantaría hacer un saludo apropiado, pero me temo que no me han informado su nombre —le dice tomando la taza de té delante de ella para darle un sorbo. 

—Loki, señorita Adler —contesta el hombre tomando la taza de té que Irene no le ha ofrecido— llámeme Loki —dice poniendo azúcar a la bebida.

—¿Como el dios? —pregunta ella interesada ante al que hasta ese momento toma como un apodo, sonriendo divertida.

El hombre por toda respuesta le sonríe, una sonrisa que hace que sus ojos brillen de una manera que no parece posible al tiempo que deja la taza en la mesa. 

—El mismo— contesta. 

Irene corresponde a la sonrisa. Definitivamente aquella será una tarde interesante.


End file.
